1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel moisturizing compositions and application thereof onto dry skin and particularly mild to moderate dry skin.
2. Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
Many dermatologists maintain that good skin care is an important part of any treatment regimen and also important in maintaining good dermatological health.1-4 Since patients with skin disorders often also have damaged skin barrier functions, dermatologists will typically prescribe a gentle skin care regimen in addition to their treatment regimen to prevent further damage and perhaps, restore the skin barrier function.2,3,5 The gentleness of a family of skin products (Galderma Laboratories) has been the primary reason why many physicians trust these products for their patients.1,6,7 Very few products have been added to this line due to the strict requirement that all members of the line maintain the high standards of appropriateness for use in dermatology patients.